Whoops Wrong Person
by Merdok2005
Summary: Miley likes jake and decides to write him a note telling him that she is Hannah Montana and that she likes him and drops in his locker but later she finds out Oliver and jake swapped lockers and that Oliver will be getting that note how can Miley get it b
1. Uh Uh

A new story hope you like this will be a short story 4 chapters at the most well R&R

"Hey Miley do you still like Jake", asked Lily. "No Lily what makes you say that" said Miley. "Well you've wrote his name all over your binder I was just guessing", said Lily. Miley says "Am I that pitiful". Miley was still deeply in love with Jake ever since that thing with the zombie TV show she cant believe that she almost kissed Jake Ryan but she ended up kissing that stupid Demon Dog.

"Miley you have to do something about this if Jake knew you were Hannah Montana he would definitely date you, why don't you write him a note", said Lily. "And take a chance on Jake hating me for being Hannah Montana he probably hates me now anyways", said Miley. "Exactly if he hates you what would it hurt if he hated you a little bit more", said Lily. "You know what Lily your right I will write him a note and me and him will be together", said Miley.

"Yeah that's right now first thing you got to do write on the note how much you love him", said Lily. "Oh Lily I cant do this…" said Miley. "Breathe in and out you'll do fine practice now" said Lily. Miley took two quick deep breaths. "Good ", said Lily "Now what you write is up to you". Miley was really nervous but she knew if she wanted Jake to herself she had to do this. She began the note.

_Hey this is Miley and I wanted to tell you that I have a major crush on you or Hannah Montana has a_

_crush on you since I am Hannah Montana really I know it sounds weird but I am. So I was wondering if _

_you wanted to go out sometime I really like you._

_Love,_

_Miley _

Well it was getting close to time to put that note in his locker she was going to put it in there on her way to lunch. On her way passing to lunch she got up the courage, bit her lip, and dropped the note in his locker. Now she wished that she hadn't of done that Jake was going to think she was a total idiot. She wasn't hungry anymore so she just sat down at the table not even thinking about food.

Soon Oliver and Lily sat down at the table with Miley. "Did you do it", asked Lily. "Yes and I don't want to talk about it" said Miley. "I hate the principal", said Oliver. "Why", said Lily. "Well the principal said Jake wanted a new locker so jak moved to mine and I moved to his and know my new locker wont be any where near my classes", said Oliver. "Ummm…Miley did you drop that note in Jakes old locker", asked Lily. "Yeah…Oh no Oliver's going to think that notes for him he can't read it", said Miley. "Well it's kind of too late" Lily stuttered.

_Miley's POV_

_Oh no Oliver's going to read that note and is going to think I like him. That can't happen I don't like Oliver more than a friend I have to figure out a way to get back before lunch is over._

**Thank u all so much I hope you like this but please R&R **

**Sincerely,**

**Meredith**


	2. New Secrets

Well heres chapter two sorry it's took forevr and a day eighth grade is so hard. please r&r

Miley set looking at her lunch trey not even listening to what Oliver and Lily were saying to her. She couldn't show her face to oliver even though he didn't know anything about it.  
Suddenly Oliver sighed and said, "Well i better go ahead by the time i get to my new locker and up the hall class will of already started". Before Miley could even look up Oliver was gone.

"OoOOooOOO", said Lily. Miley sighed," Oliver can't know I Like him". "What you like oliver,  
Lily laughed. MiLey sighed "No...Do I make it that obvious"? " Omg Miley loves Oliver- MIley loves Oliver Miley loves Oli-" Lily got cut off by Miley's facial expression.

Mileys POV...

Oh shoot this has been the worst complete day of my life. What am i to do now?  
If Oliver find out I like hi...I mean thinks that notes for him he'll hate me forever.  
I have got to figure out a plan. Wait what the cow belles am I sitting here for, I have to get to olivers locker before he does, but I still dont know his combination. to get in it.  
But jake does...Jake can tell me his combination and I could get in... well i better jet!

END OF POV...

"Got to jet Lily bye," Miley said pushing away from the table as fast as she could. Dont ya hate it when two of ur bestr friends are so meant to be and ur not come on Lily shut up you dont like oliver... or do I", Lily said gasply looking down.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM 

well there you go... I know it sord of a cliffy but heres something that will keep u a little more happy with me... preview sentences from chapter three.

1. its 23- 12- 17, just as jake finished when Oliver went by to his locker.  
2. they gave each other looks like two pre- schoolers that had met for the first time.  
3. "Miley how could I thought you were my best friend", lily said while storming off. 


End file.
